Field
The described technology generally relates to a flexible display device including a touch sensor.
Description of the Related Technology
Display devices, such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays, and electrophoretic displays (EPDs), include a field generating electrode and an electro-optical active layer. For example, OLED displays include an organic emission layer which functions as the electro-optical active layer. The field generating electrode is connected to a switching element, such as a thin film transistor (TFT), to receive a data signal. The electro-optical active layer displays an image by converting the data signal to an optical signal.
When a heavy and fragile glass substrate is used in a display panel of the display device, there is a limit to the portability and screen size thereof. Recently, flexible display devices using light plastic substrates as the substrate of a display panel have been developed since these substrates can be light, strong, and flexible.